


Fighting Freedom

by Willow124



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sunny doesn't need powers, but I wish they had given him some, they're only sorta mentioned in this, what I wanted to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: This is more what I wanted to happen at the end of the season 1 finale... and I was a bit disappointed that it didn't. It starts right as M.K. is about to be kidnapped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta who watches the show... so this is unbeta'd. I hope you enjoy!

Sunny wasted no time in moving between MK's captors and their truck. He and Veil had grown somewhat fond of the kid and wanted to keep him safe. Dropping into a ready stance, he made sure the three knew exactly where he stood. They put MK on the ground and then attacked. He held them off for several minutes before they stepped back and changed... he could feel the energy change around them as their eyes turned black. He held them off for precious seconds before they were able to knock him back onto the hood of their truck, and that's when he felt it, like a half-forgotten dream from his childhood, he could feel his senses getting sharper and his reflexes speeding up. The three attackers looked at each other for a split second before attacking again. This time, Sunny's years of battle experience won out. The four of them went back and forth for nearly twenty minutes before the three were dead.

 

He walked to where MK lay and bent down to get the boy when he heard it. His sword was out and blocking the dart before it even came near him.

 

"So this is why you would doublecross me," the River King stated, "a boy you've known less than a month. You will pay for his crimes and your own, Regent."

 

His four men started to attack, but Sunny was still running on adrenaline, raw power, and skill. He had them all dead in seconds.

 

"Two barons have already died today," Sunny intoned, "one more won't matter, River King. The boy is mine. Leave. We have no need of your services."

 

"Tell Waldo that I owe him nothing, _Baron_ ," the River King stated angrily before he backed slowly away, not wanting to show his back to the man he had greatly underestimated.

 

Sunny looked around. Noticing that MK was starting to move around, he decided to gather proof that Quinn and Jacobee were dead. Their heads went into the box in the truck along with Ryder's and Zypher's. MK was sitting up on his own by the time he was done.

 

"Sunny? How did you get here?"

 

"I'll explain on the way back. Get in the truck." He continued once they were safely seated, "Quinn dragged you straight into an ambush. Ryder and Zypher were working together to kill Quinn and Jacobee. They were probably working for the Widow. Since you killed Jacobee, you get to inherit his territory if you want it, and I get Quinn's and what he had left of the Widow's. We need to get to the fort before anyone notices they're dead and decides to take their territories."

 

They made it about halfway to the fort when they spotted Veil on the side if the road, walking alone. Sunny slammed on the brakes and jumped out, his emotions already all over the place.

 

"Veil? What are you doing out here?"

 

She looked at him, "The Widow _requested_ my help and then her daughter led me back here. What are you doing, Sunny, and where did you get this truck?"

 

"He protected me from some clippers that had it. The baron took me with him into an ambush, and Sunny rescued me," MK told her from where he was standing next to the truck. "The baron is...."

 

"We need to get back to the fort," Sunny interrupted. "Quickly. There is a traitor there."

 

"But what about your plan? I thought we were leaving," Veil asked.

 

"Things have changed," Sunny told her once they were in the truck and couldn't be overheard, "Quinn, Ryder, Jacobee, and Zypher are all dead, and we've got first claim over their territories. We can't trust the River King... he sent his men to kill me tonight and won't help us now. Waldo is the traitor that Quinn was looking for. He's working with the Widow. Ryder and Zypher were working together to overthrow Quinn and Jacobee."

 

"What are we going to tell everyone?" MK asked.

 

"You killed Jacobee, that makes his lands yours if you want it. Quinn's lands are mine."

 

"Sunny, I thought we were leaving?" Veil asked.

 

"We would've been alone with clippers hunting us until the day we died. Is that what you wanted? This way, we can form an alliance with the other barons and have the protection of every clipper in the fort. They trust me, more than they ever trusted Quinn. Our child will be safe."

 

MK spoke up, "I don't want the barony. I just want to go home."

 

"Then we need to come up with something to tell everyone."

 

All three of them thought for a moment before Veil spoke, "Jacobee killed Quinn, then Sunny killed Jacobee while you fought Zypher and Ryder. It'll give us both baronies while you can do what you want once everything is settled."

 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sunny asked.

 

She smiled at him and put her hand on his arm where he was gripping the steering wheel, "I just want us to be together and our child to be safe. It doesn't matter where we are as long as that is so."

 

Sunny nodded, "We'll need to talk to Jade first... Quinn banished Lydia, so she's the head of the house right now. She'll have to do the announcement. MK, you'll need to stay with us for awhile. We also need to send a message to the Widow, find out what she wants to end the war she's started."

 

"The Widow is injured, suffering from blood poisoning," Veil said. "That's why I was out here. She sent two of her daughters to get me so I could treat her. When I left, I left behind three bottles... one of tincture, two of poison. I told her daughter which one was medicine when she left me out here. She'll either heal the Widow or kill her."

 

"I'll have to give up Waldo as the traitor to explain how I escaped the fort."

 

"What do you mean, escaped?" Veil asked, staring at him.

 

"Quinn thought I was the traitor. He stripped me of my title and put me in a cell. Waldo let me out and told me that he had taken MK right into an ambush."

 

"He told me that he wouldn't kill Sunny if I did what he said," MK told them. "I didn't know what he was going to make me do."

 

"There are worse things he could've done than kill me."

 

"Tell them that Waldo heard about the ambush and needed someone to go warn Quinn... someone that wouldn't be seen leaving the fort and wouldn't be missed. You simply got there right as Jacobee, Zypher, and Ryder attacked and killed him. Tell them that MK had been knocked through a window and was barely able to fight them off long enough for you to kill Jacobee. I patched him up when you found me out here alone, gave him something to take away the pain for a time. MK, you'll need to stay indoors for a few days and pretend to be injured, but I think it'll work."

 

Sunny nodded, "We won't be able to care for three territories, we don't have enough clippers and the other barons won't allow it... it would give us too much power. We need someone to take over Jacobee's lands."

 

"But who?" MK asked.

 

"Waldo," Veil answered. "It'll get him away from the fort with no questions being asked... a reward for discovering what Jacobee was up to."

 

"But he's a traitor!" MK said.

 

"No," Sunny told him, "he's the man who trained me. He wouldn't be working for the Widow unless he had a good reason. We don't have much of a choice though. We need someone we can trust in charge, and we don't have anyone else. We'll tell him tonight, give him time to decide before we have to present it to the other barons in a few days. If he wants to give it to the Widow, that's up to him."

 

"Can we do this?" Veil asked, looking right at Sunny. "Can we pull this off?"

 

He reached over and grabbed her hand, "We'll finally be free."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a question for everyone, how on Earth did Quinn survive that freakin' battle? I know he's in season 2.  
> Add on: I know Veil saved him... the how she's doing it is what's bugging me.
> 
> Please leave a comment on what you think.


End file.
